fivewinds_danddfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot Timeline
"Cecilé... you... fated bastard''" - Zelloth Shadowstep'' Parties: The Past: Nexasse Wrathchild, Zelloth Shadowstep, Tobias the Grey & Cecilé of Bois The Misfits: Laytarn, Zethus of the Bass'k, Roscoe Tosscobble, Redbone & Miguela (Gelly) The Heroes: Cecilé of Bois, Dhom Hanghammer, Raelen Woodbinder, Varhar Timeline 5 Years Ago * A budding party of adventurers, comprised of Nexasse Wrathchild, Zelloth Shadowstep, Tobias the Grey and a young human warrior called Cecilé of Bois overcome the defences of the evil Malareth and take possession of an artifact he had appropriated in the form of a carved skull. Shortly after this, Cecilé makes the fateful decision to return home and leave his new companions to adventure without him. Nexasse keeps the skull for herself. 3 Years Ago * Everything goes wrong for Nexasse, Zelloth and Tobias. Their attempts to overcome an infiltration of dragons in the north of LaMarche fails, costing Zelloth an arm and his magic sword, Talon; forever damaging their unity. It is only shortly after this, while camping near the coast, that Tobias vanishes overnight. Nexasse begins to descend into madness and cannot be returned to herself, splitting from Zelloth and disappearing into the wilds. 1 Year Ago * A mercenary by the name of Quellan One-Eye subjugates and then burns to the ground the small settlement of Silverbark, rendering one Raelen Woodbinder homeless and bereaved. Eventually he makes his way, as most lost souls do, to Fivewinds - but there is much wandering and many odd jobs before he takes up with the HEROES. * Zelloth Shadowstep makes it through the Labyrinth at Vuinylla but loses most of his new friends in the process. His explorers' life with the S.E.F. is cut short by losing a leg escaping from the Clockwork City, which effectively ends his adventuring career. He finds a form of peace by using his remaining arm and a cantrip controlled needle to make gloves for the locals; he does not know what else to do with himself. * A man from the Lord's Alliance named Iarno Albrek decides to turn the town he was supposed to be adding to the fold into his own personal fiefdom in service of a mysterious other figure (Phandelver spoilers). Uses a group called the Redbrands to intimidate and dominate the townsfolk, based at the Sleeping Giant inn. Day -3 * Gundren Rockseeker arrives in Phandalin and contacts the Lord's Alliance, seeking guards for his cargo. Day -2 * MISFITS: Laytarn the Bard and Zethus the Barbarian escape a bar brawl they started, impressing a passing member of the Lord's alliance, Silldar Hallwinter, who sends them to the fancy part of town to see Baron Sigmund Jeffers, who in turn fires them off at the Zhentarim to confiscate some documents from their base in the sewers. Day -1 * MISFITS: Jeffers is non-plussed by the mess Laytarn and Zethus made of their trip underground, but believes a blunt instrument is still a worthwhile tool in some circumstances, partnering them up with Roscoe Tosscobble, a Halfling Rogue, to infiltrate an unusual mansion that is home to some unlikely rumours. * HEROES: Cecilé of Bois meets Dhom Hanghammer and Varhar the Sorcerer in Fivewinds and accepts a job from Silldar Hallwinter to babysit some cargo on its way to Phandalin for the use of Gundren Rockseeker and his two brothers. * HEROES: However, these three investigate some strange disturbances for the local constabulary and find an underground cave being hollowed out by deep gnomes, in which an altar seems to have been formed. The three of them are surprised by a fire snake, which nearly kills them all but is eventually dispatched. They discover the bone dice, the M-ulet and an incomplete Dragon carved out of wood. Day 0 * MISFITS: Zethus and Roscoe creep into the mansion using Laytarn's providing of a large music show at the gate as a distraction. Unfortunately they botch the infiltration and wipe out the entire kitchen staff and a guard, meeting up with Laytarn, who had bluffed his way into the building posing as a guest. They are.... fortunate(?) that they have arrived on the night of a strange ritual that summons several water spirits including a sea hag; the group flees and the mansion is destroyed. This is not before they discover several disturbing paintings of otherworldly creatures. * HEROES: Cecilé, Dhom and Varhar are joined by Raelen Woodbinder and (Phandelver Begins) Day 1 * MISFITS: Jeffers informs his band of misfits that they should take the paintings they found to a wizard called Gim in Morovir. They set off on their way * HEROES: Silldar accompanies Cecilé et al to Phandalin, where they (complete the first section of Phandelver) 'and in exploring the town they meet the townsfolk, although Raelen has an odd encounter with Halia Thornton who influences his mind to overcome the Redbrands '(the party complete Phandelver Tresendar Section). '''Droop is added to the party. Cecilé makes the mistake of being himself around the Townmaster, Harbin Wester and the team gets on his bad side. '''Day 2 * MISFITS: En Route to Morovir * HEROES: Discover that the individual they thought was Halia Thornton was no such person, as the real Halia appears, having been drugged for some time appears and makes the situation clear. A murdered body is found in the upstairs at the Stonehill Inn, torn to pieces, with claw marks on the wall. Dhom buys the hammer, Greywind, at a knockdown cost. Keen to help Sister Garaele, the group head to Conyberry to meet (spoiler) Day 3-4 * MISFITS: En route to Morovir * HEROES: En route to Conyberry Day 5 * MISFITS: Attempt to save a man from ghouls in a roadside graveyard. They fail to save the man, but dispatch the ghouls * HEROES: Fight the denizens of Conyberry after a small misunderstanding led to an overreaction. Day 6 * MISFITS: '''Arrive in Morovir, drink at an Inn to gain information about Gim. They head over to Gim's tower and present him with the pictures. He asks for a small favour: the team need to help him retrieve a scroll he was to have in payment from a client, Lord Regenbach, in Hollowstone. They attempt this but set off some alarms and are chased into a dead end. They escape through a broken window but Gellie is captured. Leaving her behind, the rest of the Misfits eventually find a hiding place in the basement of the Foxy Goblin. * '''HEROES: '''The team fight orcs at (spoiler) and are nearly dispatched after attempting to play nice thanks to a case of mistaken identity. Then they head towards Vuinylla. '''Day 7 * HEROES: Turned away at the gates of Vuinylla thanks to the petty jealousies of Harbin Wester. They do have their first meeting with the gatekeeper, Ianassia Drakefire. Then they head back towards Phandalin. * MISFITS: After consulting with Rats, the Misfits leave the Foxy Goblin and make their way to the middle of Hollowstone, looking for a locksmith and any news of Gellie's location. They find Gellie has been placed in the jail and have a disastrous turn of events when the unlocked safe proves to contain another trap under its contents, gassing the locksmith and them - only to run slap into some guards and have to escape into the sewers before their rat friends(!) lead them to the city dump. Zethas sighs and says "next time... we need a better plan". Day 8 * MISFITS: Laytarn, frustrated at the recent turn events have taken, snaps his sword in half. He and Roscoe take a break from stress in the baths at the Refuse Collectors' Guild Hall. Zethas is not convinced of the refuse workers' intentions and hangs back, sitting on a pile of refuse and sulking. She encounters the trash gnomes and is soundly mocked. * MISFITS: The refuse collectors decide to take advantage of the misfit's skills and set them to exploring their side project - a series of tunnels beneath the city dump, where they come upon the collectors' intended target, a long buried village rumoured to contain valuable stuff that the misfits will share the profits in. After dispatching a pack of Gnolls, the last one is killed in the tunnel by a mysterious Tabaxi named Redbone, who joins the party along with her pet Honey Badger, Randall. * MISFITS: Explore a mysterious ruin beneath the buried village, fighting ghouls, meeting Dogmoles and dispatching an ancient Mummy. Day 12 * HEROES: On arrival back in Phandalin, sent to Old Owl Well. When they reach their destination they meet Harlan Kost, necromancer, and make a deal. On their way back Silldar meets them and reminds them of their duty to Gundren. Day 13 * HEROES: Make their way North, towards Day 14 * HEROES: Trick their way into thanks to Varhar's cunning and some great disguise work. Nearly goes wrong when wild magic begins to smash braziers instead of enemies. On a successful escape with the bold but grumpy dwarf, Gundren, they discover the castle is under attack by two young dragons, who have come from the North and mention their father is still there. While the heroes try to negotiate, the impetuous young wyrms nearly kill everyone, only to be blocked by a timely intervention from Silldar and the small Goblin, Droop, who is forced to reveal he knows a spell and uses it to save Varhar, with whom he has established a friendly bond. The dragons are slain and Cecile discovers a magic sword in the side of one of them; Talon. Day 15 * HEROES: Return to Phandalin with Gundren, where they find some of Cecile's household are present. Cecile is adamant about not being found by them but any development along those lines is interrupted by the arrival of the forces of the Black Spider, who is angry at the expulsion of his Redbrands from town. In 12 hours they will return and retake the town, killing any who oppose them. He uses doppelgangers to pose as Gundren's brother Tharden to trick Gundren into coming forward with his map of the lost mines. The doppelganger severely wounds Gundren before fleeing with the map. * mp3: Fivewinds Part 11 - The Luminiferous Eight. Category:NPC Category:PC Category:Location Category:Large Settlement Category:Small Settlement Category:Fortification Category:Dungeon Category:Lord's Alliance Category:Zhentarim Category:Redbrands Category:The Past Category:The Misfits Category:The Heroes